


Hearing is Believing

by daphnerunning, Galiko



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galiko/pseuds/Galiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta knows, logically, that trusting Sengoku Ryouma is a poor decision. </p><p>...but a poorer decision is not knowing what's really going on in Kaito's head, right?</p><p>That's the theory, and that's why a truth serum comes into play. Hilarity and love confessions ensue, and it all comes out in the wash. Written for our dear friend, but a contribution to her challenge (http://kisaragi-gentarou.tumblr.com/post/81279481858/kisaragi-gentarous-golden-week-tokusatsu-giveaway) all the same!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paranoid_Affections](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Affections/gifts).



Kazuraba Kouta has all the makings of a _fun_ toy. 

 

Not as much fun as some of his more intelligent brethren, like Kumon Kaito, and certainly nowhere near as much fun as those who _think_ themselves truly brilliant, like Kureshima Mitsuzane, both of whom Ryouma has myriad plans for.

 

But someone as truly open-hearted and at the same time, truly _lacking_ as Kazuraba is fun in his own way. For one thing, the boy will probably believe he’s in earnest when he leaves him a note attached to a phone at his favorite little fruit and juice establishment (something he’s been to several times in various disguises). 

 

 _Present for you,_ the note says, under Kouta’s name. _Curious? Video chat me and I’ll explain!_

 

Kouta squints. 

 

Here's the thing: if Micchi were here, he'd think this was a trap. It _can't_ be a trap, though. It's just a note, not a bomb or anything _dangerous_ , and honestly, that Sengoku guy just seemed _weird_ , not especially dangerous (the dangerous one was his bodyguard--she was so fast that it was messed up). 

 

Kouta still approaches the situation with a desirable amount of wariness, he thinks, when he flops down with the phone in what seems to be a very private corner of the shop, and dials. _Warily_. He's definitely got this, and just _calling_ the weirdo can't be a trap. Maybe he's turning around and actually helping them after all. 

 

When the call actually comes in, Ryouma is thrilled. He waves at the screen, hoping Kazuraba has the video turned on. “Knight of Orange, hello! Are you hard at work? Sorry to interrupt!”

 

"Uh…yeah." To be fair, looking for part time jobs when the world is ending seems sort of selfish. Kouta huddles up around the phone, frowning down at it. Bad guys _aren't_ supposed to be that perky. "What was that note about? Are you going to help us out now, is that what it's about?" 

 

Ryouma beams. “I’m always helping behind the scenes, you know! Working hard to save humanity. Hey, speaking of, sometimes when I’m being brilliant I manage to turn out some really interesting byproducts. I thought you might want to take a crack at one, since I don’t have any use for it.”

 

"…What is it?" That's the right amount of 'unsure', Kouta knows. He doesn't sound overly eager, which is good, especially when he's already speculating about whatever it is being useful in fighting Inves.

 

Ryouma frowns, thinking. “I haven’t come up with a clever cute name for it yet,” he admits. “It _was_ just a byproduct. It should be near you, a little cup with a passionfruit top? Yeah! Let’s call it _Brain Passion_.” He steeples his fingers, counting off the benefits. “If you’re still not sure about whether you’re making the right choice with us, take a drink and you’ll see what your real feelings are. It quiets the mind and makes you think more clearly. Who doesn’t need that?”

 

It's kind of freaky that when he looks to the side, the cup is actually there. Huh. Kouta eyeballs it, pokes it with one finger, and then decides it's not going to blow up, so it must be fine. "Okay, but…why are you helping me?" More convinced now, especially with that kind of explanation about what he's been given, Kouta continues: "If you're helping for real, there's no _way_ you really want everyone to die." 

 

Ryouma shrugs. “I _don’t_ want everyone to die,” he says honestly, leaning back in his seat. “Why would I want that? We only had the belts released to you kids so I could collect as much data as possible and make the belts better and safer. The more data I get from you boys, the better I can make them, and the better the chance _everyone_ survives. We do what we must, you know? Not because we _like_ it.” He _does_ quite like his job, but that’s not important right now. Kazuraba would certainly take that the wrong way.

 

"If you were doing everything right," Kouta stubbornly mutters, " _no one_ would die or get hurt. So I guess I'll just have to do it myself."

 

He's pretty sure _he_ doesn't need to figure out his 'real feelings' about anything. There's honestly only one option, and it comes down to saving _everyone_ without anyone being used as guinea pigs. That's it. No exceptions. Still--maybe, if he tries this out on the right person… "Anyway, thanks. I'll put this to good use." Micchi would be upset at him right now about this, but Kouta is _very_ sure he has a good plan. 

 

Ryouma shrugs again. “Do whatever you want,” he says, twiddling his fingers and disconnecting the video. Uncaring assent, that’s what he’s going for. Too eager, and Kazuraba will never believe him.

 

Fortunately, there are cameras _everywhere_ in Zawame city...if one knows where to look. Or if one is Sengoku Ryouma, and had them placed. All he has to do is wait.

 

Obviously, Kouta's plan comes down to Kaito.

 

There's only one real question when it comes to those that he calls his allies, and that's if they have the same resolve he does. Micchi does, of course. There's nothing to call into question there, not even a little bit.

 

Kaito, though…hmm. He's kind of…what's the word, waver-y? He says a lot of bad stuff, does a lot of good things, and that's why Kouta is _so_ sure that he's a good person and has the right ideas about things, but in this case, wouldn't it be better to clear it all up? 

 

(The best thing, of course, would be to use this stuff on Sengoku Ryouma himself, or even that Kureshima guy, but that's probably not gonna happen just yet.)

 

Kaito is much easier, and a lot easier to _find_ , because even if Kaito always tries to avoid him, they tend to end up in the same spots. This time, for example, Baron's old dance stage, unpopulated and abandoned, and Kouta hopes he isn't interrupting some weird alone-time thing that Kaito likes to enjoy. 

 

"Hey." It's never awkward around Kaito, even after their old rivalry, and Kouta's content to flop down onto the edge of the stage, thrusting a drink in his direction. At least the weird scientist dude made it easy to use… "It's been pretty quiet today, hasn't it?"  

 

Kaito glares. He’s obviously in the middle of something, though of course, trust Kazuraba Kouta to not understand how it is to be in _thought_. He takes the soda with a frown, downing it in a few gulps. If anyone is too stupid to be deceitful, it’s Kouta. “You should be glad. It won’t be quiet for long.” 

 

He looks out at the empty stage, the papers and discarded trash moving gently across the ground, the lack of people where there would be hundreds before. “Makes you wonder if we’re as bad as Yggdrasil.”

 

Comments like that make Kouta very glad that he's conducting this…uh, experiment? Yeah. He'll call it that. He's a scientist today. He blinks, resting his elbows onto his knees. "It doesn't at all, actually. There's no way we could ever be as bad as them." 

 

“I wonder.” Kaito leans back on his hands, kicking his legs out in front of him. The rest of the team doesn’t need him. Baron has Zack, and at least he’s fully committed to them. Not like him. “I come here to think about what my parents would have wanted. I miss them so much.”

 

He freezes.

 

Kaito...had not meant to say that. He looks sideways at Kouta, hoping that somehow, he’d missed that, or will be cool enough to not make a big stupid deal out of it.

 

Huh. Well, that's an awful lot more out of Kaito then he'd usually get. Maybe that means it's working! Kouta tries to keep a neutral expression. "Yeah. I miss my parents, too. But, you know, we've just gotta keep moving forward. Trying to save everyone is more important than thinking about that, right?" 

 

“Uh. Yeah.” Kaito folds up his legs. No, he can’t leave _now_ , that would just make it look like he’s running away from this stupid little heart-to-heart that he definitely didn’t sign up for. “If anyone can save everyone, it’s you.”

 

Fuck. What? Kaito fights the urge to clap his hand over his mouth, appalled.

 

What a good plan this was! Kouta immediately turns toward him, eyes shining. "I knew you believed in me! Even when you say that you don't, I knew it. See, if I have you helping me, then there's nothing that can stop us, right?"

 

 _Don’t get all weird and lovey about it!_ Kaito means to say, not wanting Kouta to get the wrong idea, and says exactly that.

 

Or, more specifically, he says, “I always feel like I’m more powerful when you’re at my side, Kouta. The only good thing that’s come out of all of this is our new frien—”

 

He claps a hand over his mouth. This is simply _too much._

 

"Kaito!!"

 

There's no helping the urge to throw his arms around the other man, squeezing him tightly for a moment. Kouta only pulls back to beam widely. "Ahhh, I knew it. You're so cool, Kaito. It's just really good to hear that you feel the same way!" 

 

Oh god, Kaito wants to vomit all over him. He very much considers throwing a punch, just to even things out a little…

 

Ah, but Kouta’s arms _do_ feel kind of—

 

“I like it when you hug me.” 

 

No, no, no, what’s wrong with his mouth? That’s probably the worst possible thing he could say.

 

“You always smell better than I think you do, and your muscles are so—”

 

Kaito bites his own hand until it bleeds, and still his mouth attempts to betray him, digging him deeper into the pit with every traitorous word.

 

"Huh? Oh, thanks! I'll just hug you more often, then." Weird things to find out, but okay. Kouta can't help but keep smiling, pleased beyond all belief that he was _right_ , and this just proved everything. Okay, well, maybe he didn't set out to find out that Kaito thinks that he smells good, but that's fine (even if it's weird). "Listen, if there's anything else you want me to know, just go ahead and tell me. We're friends, right?" 

 

“I’ve always wanted to be your friend. I don’t know why you always hung around Yuuya instead of me when I’m a better dancer.” Oh god, there’s no end to the shame. This is it. This is the pinnacle of humiliation, it can’t get any worse than this. Kaito tries to apologize, and it comes out, “I’m a virgin.”

 

No, he was wrong. This is so much worse. Oh. Oh, god. He can’t even stand up to run away, all the blood draining from his face and leaving him dizzy.

 

If Bravo were around right now, Kaito would literally beg him for death.

 

Ah. Huh. Interesting. "Didn't expect that one," Kouta admits, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh, well. This can turn into a guy-bonding kind of situation, then. Yeah! "I mean, you're handsome, and you've got that…I dunno, cool kind of look that girls really like. Maybe you're just scaring them off a little, I can help you meet some if you want, though!"

 

Kaito clenches his jaw together so tightly he hears bones pop. That should keep him from opening his big—

 

“I don’t like girls, moron. You’re the one I want to make out with.”

 

Okay, this has gone far beyond _troubling_ and into _life-threateningly bad_. He tries to stand and make a run for it, but his legs aren’t even _working_. This isn’t even psychological, there’s clearly something wrong with him that isn’t showing on the outside. “I prefer to run away from my problems, but I always come back to make sure you’re okay. I’m a little desperate for your love.”

 

Maybe he’ll just die. Maybe that would be for the best. Is it possible to will yourself to death? Kaito tries.

 

 _Oh_. 

 

Oh. Well. _Oh._  

 

Kouta reminds himself, after a moment of stunned, awkward silence, that he should probably shut his mouth and stop gawking. This was, ah, really not where he expected this conversation to go, but…well…okay? He breathes out a deep breath, rakes a hand back through his hair, and shrugs awkwardly. "You do, uh, always come back to help me. That's nice."

 

Shit, uh, how does he make this less…weird? He's never talked to a guy about stuff like _this_ before. He's been with girls. _Just_ girls. Girls are soft and pretty and fun to grab. Kaito doesn't look soft at all--in fact, kind of long and hard and wiry, and he's, well, like Kouta said, he's handsome, not pretty. Kouta is also pretty sure that if he grabbed Kaito, he'd get punched. He scratches at the back of his neck, thinking, deciding it's just best to be honest because Kaito doesn't have a choice. "I've never thought about guys like that. I do like you a lot, though. You're a really cool guy, Kaito." 

 

Kaito lets out a groan, squeezing his eyes shut. This isn’t even _fair_ , he knows what he is, but he’s a better man than to _admit_ it. All his insecurities, all his deepest secrets, are apparently spilling out of his mouth whether or not he tries to keep them back. That’s...great. Just great. They’re not even the things he’s _thinking_ , just whatever he most wants not to say. _Kouta, you fucking moron, someone has obviously dosed me with something_ , he wants to say. _You of all people should know that this isn’t me! Ugh! Idiot! I’m going to kill you!_

 

“I think about what life would have been like if we grew up as friends,” his horrible mouth says instead. Great, something else sappy and stupid. “And I think about your dick.”

 

Oh, _fantastic_.

 

"That's, uh…well, that's something." Maybe he overdosed Kaito a little. Kouta wonders how to turn it off. Sengoku Ryouma didn't give him instructions for that. "Maybe we should change the subject…" His dick isn't anything special, anyway.

 

Fuck running, Kaito just wants to curl up into the fetal position at this point. He couldn’t agree more with the fact that yes, changing the subject is something they must do at all costs. His mouth has other ideas, because of _course_ it does. “Sometimes I think I should just have sex with Zack and pretend it’s you, but I don’t want to ruin the purity of what we could have.”

 

Is it physically possible to swallow one’s own tongue? Time to find out. Maybe if he’s lucky he can chew it off. His hands aren’t even moving anymore, or he’d probably just strangle himself. Yes, that would be a relief. “I’d take a bullet for a man like you.”

 

"Kaito…ah…I'm really not that special," Kouta attempts, trying to somehow make this better. He's probably failing. Shit, this is just kind of weird. How does he even make it stop? Awkwardly, he settles for slinging an arm around Kaito's shoulders. "Listen, you don't have to do anything weird like that. I'll still like you no matter what. Actually, I'd be a lot happier if you didn't get yourself hurt or upset because of me. You're really intense sometimes, you know?" 

 

 _Literally the only thing you can do to help me is kill me,_ Kaito thinks desperately, _or leave me alone to die._

 

Whoever has done this to him will _pay_ , he vows that right now. He tries again to move, and his finger twitches slightly.

 

That’s an _improvement_. He works furiously, trying to override whatever strange compulsions are overcoming him, ignoring his mouth as he rambles off some nonsense, he doesn’t even know anymore. “You’re the only one that makes me think saving the world would be worth it. If you’re not there, it’s not a future I want to have. You make me feel like there’s something worth believing.”

 

That's so much better than talking about his dick. Kouta exhales a long sigh of relief, and gives Kaito's shoulders another, firm squeeze. "Now you're being way too nice. It's really good to hear that, though. Sometimes…I dunno, you're so closed-up, it's hard to figure out if you really want to help or if you're just caught up in it, especially when you get beat up really bad. We do make a great team, though, don't we?" 

 

“I wet the bed until I was five.”

 

Oh, come _on_! He wasn’t even thinking about that!

 

“Instead of Team Baron I almost called it The Snoopys because I used to really like Snoopy.”

 

He’s got eight, _nine_ fingers moving now, almost up off the ground.

 

“I say your name when I masturbate sometimes.”

 

He’s got enough feeling back that he can slightly twitch his shoulders, _almost there_ —

 

“Even when I say I want to be alone I usually look behind to see if you’re following me, and I’m happy if you are.”

 

"Oh! That's good to know, I really thought I was annoying you." Kouta's just…gonna artfully ignore those other things. Well, for the most part. It's kind of flattering to know that Kaito's into him enough that he says his name like that. Okay, more than 'kind of.' It's weird, even remotely thinking about another guy like that, but…sure, whatever. He'll take it! "Don't worry, Kaito. If we're working together, you're never going to have to be alone again." 

 

Kaito moves one arm. Success! It limply flops. 

 

“I sleep with a night light even now. I never go home because I can hear my mother crying. I get erections every time you hit me.”

 

He tries moving his head, and manages to slightly turn it towards Kouta, then away.

 

"Uh…huh." Maybe he should share a few embarrassing things, too. That might make it better. "Hey, well, you know Mai-chan, right? Once, when we were about to have sex, I totally forgot all the condoms and had to run out and get them in the middle of it. She hit me really hard, that sucked." 

 

Fucking fantastic. Now he gets to hear about Kouta sleeping with that airheaded bimbo he seems to like so much. At least Kouta doesn’t know—

 

“Zack slept with Mai before you did.”

 

Welp, he does now. Shit.

 

Kouta opens his mouth, and then shuts it again. "She did always say that he was good-looking," he admits, slumping a little. "Oh well. Mai-chan's welcome to be with whoever, it's not like we're dating or anything. Huh, that must've been why she wanted to go to your dance shows in disguises before…" 

 

Kaito lets out a groan of despair. A second later, euphoria--he’d actually made that noise on purpose! He wrenches his arm off the pavement, still sort of weak and tingly, and manages to flop over on top of Kouta, squashing him to the ground. “Your muscles are too impressive for just a dancer,” he says, unfortunately. “You could pin me down and fuck me and I wouldn’t want to stop you.”

 

 _No_ , there was _progress_. At least now Kaito is reasonably sure his face looks like a rictus of anger and regret.

 

"Um," Kouta manages, carefully grabbing Kaito by the shoulders to push him upright again. "Kaito. Are you sure you're feeling okay? You're kind of…floppy." He bites his lip, now worried. Maybe this _was_ a trap. "He didn't _say_ there would be any side effects…" 

 

Oh.

 

Oh, it’s _Kouta_ he’s going to kill. 

 

Very, very slowly, Kaito’s right hand comes up to claw its way up Kouta’s shirt and eventually grip his neck. _I_ , he tries to say, _am going to kill you._

 

But apparently the verbal effects last longer than the physical ones. “I,” he grinds out through teeth that are trying their hardest to stop the words, “have had a crush on you since the day we first met, Kazuraba Kouta. And you’re a better dancer and fighter than I am, but I’m better looking.”

 

"Okay," Kouta slowly says, resting a hand carefully on Kaito's wrist. He's still pretty floppy, so it's easy enough to pry that hand off of him and keep himself from being strangled. "For what it's worth, I think you're a really good dancer and a great fighter, though? Especially outside of the suits. Like, wow--you're really amazing." 

 

“I’m much better than you!” Okay, at least that’s not so embarrassing--and _true_ , for what it’s worth. “You can’t fight worth shit! You’re going to get yourself killed! I cried myself to sleep thinking about it yesterday! Fucking _GOD_ , when is this going to wear I eat mostly chocolate when I’m alone and sometimes I wonder if I would have been a pretty girl _Kazuraba Kouta I’m going to kill_ I bribed a teacher to get put into your class in high school!”

 

"I think you worry too much," Kouta says, very seriously, giving Kaito's shoulder a light pat. Yeah, he's just not going to talk about the awkward things. "If I have you around, then I know everything's going to be okay, so what's the use in crying about it? Also, don't feel bad about the chocolate thing, I do that a lot, too. My sister brings home Charmant's cakes all the time, it's so weird." 

 

Kaito is going to kill him, even if he has to flop his way to that conclusion. With an almighty act of will, he raises up, then slams down in a headbutt, knocking Kouta down. “You asshole,” he snarls, struggling to get off the other man. “You drugged me! You made me say--I think about--nnnnnngh, _no!_ ”

 

Kouta yelps, toppling backwards with a hard wince. Even uncoordinated, Kaito still _hurts_ , and Kouta scrambles to put distance between them because of it. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, I swear!" he immediately protests, holding his hands up. "Kaito, listen--Sengoku Ryouma contacted me, he had this stuff that he said would clear your head and help you sort out your priorities--I figured if I was going to use it at all, it should be on someone that I thought might need it! I just--sometimes you're really confusing to me, you know? But now I get it, and it's okay!"

 

Kaito takes a wild swing, knowing he’ll miss and hating it. “If I were you,” he growls, eyes locked on Kouta, “I’d start running now. Because I’m gonna get feeling back in my legs in a minute, and you might want to have a couple extra minutes before I kill you!”

 

"Kaito, stop it! See, this is why you needed that stuff," Kouta firmly says, ducking easily underneath that punch and grabbing Kaito's arms instead. "It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone what you said. It's all between us, and you can trust me to keep it secret."

 

Kaito grits his teeth, and stumbles his way halfway to standing, attempting to kick Kouta in the head and managing to fall over into his arms, which is...really not great at all. “Everything I said was a lie,” he lies. “He gave you some kind of—-what the fuck are you _doing_ , taking drugs from a guy like that and giving them to me? You piece of shit! I saved your life!” Maybe if he can just be angry enough, Kouta will believe that it was all lies.

 

"He said he was trying to help," Kouta defensively retorts, holding fast to the other man to keep him _still_. That probably won't last long, but whatever. Crushing Kaito to his chest is easier than letting him keep falling over. "Listen, I know this might sound weird, but I really don't think he wants to just…let everyone suffer. After all, he made the drivers and stuff to try and help humanity, even if the methods were all wrong. I just thought…" He exhales a long breath through his nose. "I just thought maybe it would help clear some stuff up between us. You're _really_ hard to talk to sometimes." 

 

Oh dear lord. Being angry at Kouta for being stupid is just...like being angry at Kouta for being Kouta, he has to admit. And for some incredibly stupid reason, this appears to be where he has chosen to lay his affections. 

 

With a sigh of resignation, Kaito shoves as hard as he can, which is still considerably less than hard. “Just….get away from me. Leave me alone.”

 

"No way." Kouta just kind of rocks back onto his heels with the shove, and grabs at Kaito again. "I'm not leaving you alone like this. It's my fault, I'll admit that, but I'm not gonna apologize for it. I just wanted to make sure that everything was really okay between us." Apparently, it's…more than okay? News to him, but he'll roll with it. 

 

This time, Kaito’s arms work a little better, and he lands a punch on Kouta’s cheek, sending him back. “You _drugged_ me,” he snaps. “I’m not going to forgive that just because you keep hugging me, you bastard! Go get killed for all I care, see if I come to save your stupid face this time!”

 

Now more coordinated, Kaito hits hard as always. _Ow_. Kouta tastes blood, swallows it, and draws in a deep, steadying breath. Right, how to fix this. Whenever _Mai_ was pissed at him and they were kind of, sort of into one another, there was usually one great way to make it all go away--

 

It's worth a shot, even though he doesn't know if it works on guys.

 

Kouta reaches out, snatches Kaito over by the front of his shirt, and hauls him over before kissing him hard. Things he didn't expect: Kaito's mouth to be that soft, for it to be about the same as kissing any girl, and the only real difference is having to lean _up_ for a change. Hm.

 

Oh, _fuck_ this guy.

 

Well….okay.

 

The noise Kaito lets out is some sort of strangled, startled groan. He tastes blood, but not enough, not enough for all the pain and annoyance he’s been through in the last half hour, not enough for the _years_ of wanting. He bites, grabbing Kouta by the shirt and shoving him down to the stone steps at the edge of the stage, frenzied, furious, more aroused than he’s ever been in his life.

 

It tastes like battle. They’ve always moved together well in battle, always knowing when to strike, when to dodge, when to break apart, when to come together. They come together now, and Kaito straddles the shorter boy, hands fisted in that tacky blue and white shirt, kissing him with all the tortured emotions he’s bottled up for years.

 

 _Holy shit whoa that was way more effective than I ever thought it would be_ \--

 

Way better than it ever worked with girls, that's for sure, but at least he's not being beat up now--though at the same time, it kind of feels like he is. The breath's ripped from his lungs, and Kaito kisses _hard_ , rough and maybe too eager and what's breathing for, anyway?

 

Also, his dick is already pretty hard, and that's new. Kouta wasn't sure if that would happen with another guy. 

 

"Shit--Kaito, calm down," Kouta rasps, wrenching his head back with a ragged gasp, tasting blood on his tongue, his lips already sore and bruised. His hands rake down Kaito's back, fisting into his jacket and pulling. "I'm not--shit, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right _here_." 

 

_Here._

 

_Baron’s stage._

 

Kaito stands, cursing under his breath and raking a hand back through his hair. “You did this,” he mutters, wiping blood from his lips. Even that sends a thrill through him, as he looks around to see whether they’re being watched. Better safe than sorry, and it’s not like they can do anything here. He dares a look at Kouta, and fuck, it can’t be more embarrassing than what he’s already confessed today. “If you want. There’s no one at my place.”

 

How the hell do people do this? He’s watched Zack pick up a hundred girls, and he’s fantastized about it twice as many times, but the real thing seems infinitely more awkward, especially when he’s _still_ sure that Kouta is at least mostly straight.

 

"Okay." Saying 'no' sort of went out the window when _he_ kissed _Kaito_ , and…well, the whole truth drug thing. Kouta does feel pretty bad about that, in a way, but if a warm body touching him came out of it, that's great. No, wait. He's supposed to be concerned about Kaito being a real ally more. Well, he is, but… 

 

He's still a little mystified that his dick is hard because of another guy. Well, learn something new every day. 

 

“Yeah, I didn’t think so,” Kaito mutters, and too late, realizes Kouta had agreed. “Oh.” This is a joke. No, it’s Kouta, he isn’t like that. Well… “Fine.” He turns, coat flapping behind him as he stalks off. Kouta can keep up. If not, Kouta knows where he lives. 

 

It’s not a huge apartment, but it’s decent, and more importantly, it’s _his_. Better still is the fact that he knows it’s bug-free, due to some kind of cool devices that Peco rigged up. He kicks off his boots, and reminds himself that it doesn’t have to be awkward. Kouta obviously _wants_ this, if he followed. “You don’t have to do anything,” he mutters anyway. “Just because I said a bunch of stupid stuff when you gave me that shit. I know you like girls, I’m not a fucking idiot.”

 

"But I've never been with a guy, so I don't see the point in ruling them out," Kouta says with a shrug, toeing off his own shoes and having a brief glance around. It's smaller than his own apartment, but that has two people, and this is just Kaito, so that makes sense. "Also, uh. Not to be really weird or anything, but because you've been really honest with me, I guess I'll return the favor. No one's ever made me that hard with just a kiss, so there's that!" 

 

Oh, dear lord. 

 

Kaito knows he should be entirely exasperated--and he is, of course...though he has to admit, he’s a lot more flattered than he’d like to say. “Well.” 

 

God, how does one go about this kind of thing? Especially when one isn’t some classless heathen like everyone in Gaim, who probably just buy alcohol and hump during dance moves through their sweatpants. Dancing, yes. That’s something they have in common besides the whole saving the world thing. “You want a drink?” he calls over his shoulder, heading for the kitchenette. “You can put on some music if you want.”

 

"Kaito--"

 

The more he thinks about things, the more awkward they become. That's something that Kouta's always noticed, and now seems to be no different. Instead of stewing on it, he should probably just act, especially when--"You won't look at me," Kouta says, reaching out to grab Kaito's shoulder, stopping him and tugging him back before he can get too far. "I am really sorry about the truth drug thing, but…I'm not sorry at the same time, because I got to hear all of those things."

 

Kouta’s hand is hot. Kouta’s usually hot to the touch, the few times Kaito has come into contact with him (and he can remember each time). He allows the touch, breath quickening slightly even as he wavers back into that hold. “The ends justify the means, hmm?” he asks, voice a little rough. “You got what you want, so it doesn’t matter how? That’s Yggdrasil talk.” 

 

He’s still here, though.

 

Kouta's face twists into a frown. "I'm not saying that. I'm apologizing, you just heard me." He tugs again, gentle at first, firmer when Kaito stubbornly refuses to budge. "I'm just saying--you never say the things that you really mean. Were you ever gonna tell me that you had a crush on me?"

 

“ _No_.” Kaito grabs at Kouta’s shoulder in turn, squeezing tight. It seems like the thing to do, even if he’s not entirely sure why. “Normal people don’t just say whatever comes to mind first. It wasn’t important for you to know.”

 

" _I_ say what comes to mind first!" Kouta points out with a scowl. "Are you saying I'm not normal?!"

 

“I _know_ you do.” God, doesn’t he know it. “And you never once said you had a thing for me. So, obviously, you don’t.” Kaito shrugs, and shakes off Kouta’s hand, turning back to the refrigerator as if it’s the most casual thing in the world. “No need to make it weird.”

 

"Just because I didn't _think about it--_ see, that's it, right there! I wasn't thinking about it, so how could I say the first thing that came to mind when it just…didn't?"

 

That sounds stupid. Whatever. Fine. Kouta grits his teeth, and grabs at Kaito again, this time getting a solid enough hold to shove him back against the damned refrigerator and hopefully keep him from getting away. "You're not the only one that worries about people! You never take care of yourself, you're always getting hurt, but you've always got my back--maybe it's just because you do it without me even thinking about it that I never said anything first!" 

 

Really, the _more_ he thinks about it, the more true that seems to be. He's gone to bed wondering if Kaito is going to be okay, if Kaito's going to be there dancing tomorrow, if Kaito's making the right decision--

 

Yeah, whoops. That's way more thought than he's put into Mai or any other girl or anyone else, really, in the past few months.

 

Shit. 

 

Kouta is so fucking troublesome.

 

There’s still a hint of blood from his split lip when Kaito kisses him, less angry this time, more just wanting the closeness, the touching, the soft reassurance that they’re both alive, both whole. 

 

Kouta tastes like oranges. Dammit, that means Kaito probably tastes like banana, something that isn’t exactly a pleasing thought, but at least Kouta tastes good to him. Kaito’s hands come up to cup the other boy’s face, tilting it up as he leans down.

 

Maybe he is capable of something like gentleness after all. For Kouta, he’ll try.

 

That's…yeah, okay, that's shockingly really good.

 

It's actually a little better than that first kiss, which was kind of painful even if it went straight to his dick. This one does, too, but in a different way--less a rush and more of one long, shuddery, pleasant thing that makes Kouta groan and lurch upward, grabbing at Kaito's hair to haul him down and kiss him deeper.

 

That's definitely banana--weird, but sure, why not. Kouta could get used to this.

 

Kaito swats at Kouta’s hand, turning them around to shove Kouta up against the fridge. He vaguely hears a few magnets clattering to the ground and ignores them. “Don’t grab my hair,” he mutters, then slides his tongue a little deeper into Kouta’s mouth, one long lean thigh stepping forward to press up between Kouta’s. This will probably scare him off, if anything will, and Kaito wants to get that out of the way before he (stupidly) gets his hopes up.

 

Of course, Kaito's got _plans_. Kouta feels starkly at a disadvantage here, because he can't help but think that Kaito's been planning this out for awhile. Kinda weird, but he'll deal. "I'm gonna grab it if I want," he growls underneath his breath, getting an arm free and slinging it around Kaito's neck. Grabbing and pulling at him like that just sort of brings that thigh harder between his legs, and Kouta sucks in a sharp breath through his nose, his head knocking back against the fridge. "You can keep doing that, though." 

 

Kaito’s breath stutters and shorts out at the brash, almost insulting way _Kouta_ defies him. Of course, that’s Kouta, and it’s half the reason his cock is as hard as it is, pressed achingly against one muscled thigh. 

 

Fine. If Kouta’s going to make demands, then Kaito’s going to get what he wants. He’s not gentle when he starts grabbing, one hand yanking at Kouta’s waistband to drag him closer, the other stealing around to grab his ass and squeeze. He doesn’t even need to bring his thigh up to rub against Kouta. The height difference does it for him, which is good payback for making his neck hurt from kissing someone five inches shorter than him for an extended period of time. “I’ll do it if I want to,” he says back, shoving hard up between Kouta’s legs.

 

 _Apparently_ , Kouta kind of hazily processes, this is something that he's into.

 

His dick is hard, so he's not going to complain. He's also not going to complain when Kaito grabs his ass like that, _for some reason_ , even though he's pretty sure he's supposed to be the one grabbing. Well, fine. He can do that, too. It's not as easy when he's the shorter one and when he just wants to arch his back and grind his cock against that lean, muscular thigh between his legs, but Kouta's fingers scrabble between Kaito's shoulder blades, and the other grabs underneath his stupid, swishy coat, getting a solid handful of his ass and ahh, god, that's more satisfying than it should be to know that even Kaito's soft in _some_ places.

 

"Shit," Kouta breathes, giving Kaito's ass another squeeze when he lurches up almost onto his tiptoes, his cock throbbing. "You _do_ have a nice butt, Kaito." 

 

That’s oddly flattering. Not something he’s never been told before, but…

 

Never in Kouta’s soft, almost reverent voice. Not when he’s been kissed by a man on his tiptoes. Ugh, stupid Kouta, making him feel all fluttery and _eager_ when he’s supposed to be focused on battles and...something, he’s sure. 

 

Kaito grabs Kouta by the shirt and hauls him over to the couch. It’s not exactly fancy. In fact, he’d inherited it from an aunt he hadn’t liked very much, and the floral print is questionable at best, but it _is_ comfortable to throw Kouta down onto before climbing on top of him. At least he isn’t worried about frightening Kouta, not when it’s his own chest that’s pounding with every movement. 

 

Stupid Kouta and his truth drug know enough about his own shameful lack of experience anyway. It’s not exactly going to be a surprise. “Last chance for me to put music on,” he offers.

 

"I'd rather listen to you," Kouta says with a grin, and lurches up to _really_ grab at Kaito's hair this time, damn sure that it's easier like this when he's not having to stretch up and yank. 

 

It's also easier this way to get a thigh between Kaito's legs, too, and Kouta rumbles low and pleased in his throat when he feels how hard Kaito is against him. Good, then he's doing something right. Even if Kaito's a virgin-apparent, Kouta assumes they're on even ground when he's never been with a guy before. "You kiss _hard_ ," he mutters against Kaito's mouth, and gently bites at his lower lip, careful not to make it bleed again. "Who'd you learn to do that with, huh?" 

 

 _You. Half an hour ago._ “Peco,” Kaito lies instead, and rubs down against Kouta, exhaling deeply through his nose as he’s kissed. _Not like it’s hard to learn, just put your mouths together and….go._

 

“Do you ask girls that question, before you fuck them?” he rasps, squeezing his thighs on either side of one of Kouta’s. It’s hard to think when he’s pressed against Kouta’s hard cock through his pants, and when his own is apparently trying to tunnel out.

 

Kouta laughs at that--well, before it turns to a sort of garbled groan and all he can think about is how hard his dick is again. Yeah, this needs to go somewhere _faster_. "No," he admits breathlessly, and shoves a hand between them, grabbing at Kaito's waistband first and clawing at the fastenings. "I just wanted to know who else you'd kiss, is all."

 

Hopefully, Kouta doesn’t know Peco well enough to know how, well, _unlikely_ that situation would be. Damn, why hadn’t he said Shouta, or Dan, or someone else that Kouta doesn’t know? Stupid questions getting sprung on him…

 

...that don’t seem to matter when Kouta’s the one going for his waistband like he wants what’s behind it.

 

 _The only one I want to kiss is you,_ Kaito thinks like an idiot, looking down into that eager, open face as he ruts down against Kouta’s hand, eyes half-lidded. “That’s...that’s good.” He has so many plans for this situation, has fantasized about it a hundred times, but when Kouta is actually grabbing for his dick, everything seems shockingly real, and even the brush of his fingers is almost more than Kaito can take.

 

"Yeah? Good." Kouta's not always the one with the best plans, but he's pretty sure this is a good one. Getting his hand down Kaito's pants is _definitely_ a good one when he's got a look on his face that Kouta's never seen before--sort of hazy and flushed and with his lips parted and wow, he has a nice mouth, even if he's usually got blood on or around it. "You don't mind if I touch it, right?" he asks, maybe a little too eager and with his hand already wriggling down those pants to pull it out, but what the hell, if he's going to be with a _guy_ , then he's _going_ to touch their dick.

 

“Fuck, do it,” Kaito breathes. The words turn into a muffled groan when Kouta’s hands wrap around his cock, and Kaito throws his head back, leaning back on his heels and undulating slowly, thrusting up into that inexperienced hand. He should probably be doing something right about now. He’s _sure_ of that. In all of his fantasies, he’s always been doing things _to_ Kouta, worshipping that body with his mouth, grinding with him sweaty and lewd to music, and on occasion, something darker, something more intimate…

 

But that’s probably not going to happen today. This is ticking all of his fantasies anyway, with Kouta eager and hungry under him, and Kaito isn’t quite sure how he got this lucky. It doesn’t take Sengoku Ryouma’s truth serum to make him murmur, “You have the best hands, Kouta…right there, squeeze more…”

 

 _Damn_ , but this is more than Kouta bargained for. 

 

Kaito makes some of the best faces Kouta's seen in awhile, and he's pretty sure that he _didn't_ think men were particularly… _interesting_ before. Maybe it's just because he never got to see someone like Kaito, making those lewd noises and licking his lips and grinding down like it's the best thing in the goddamn world.

 

Well, _good_. Kaito deserves something that feels really good, and god, if it isn't getting him off, too. 

 

Kouta groans when he arches up, fastening his mouth to the side of Kaito's neck and sucking hard, his fingers squeezing tight around Kaito's cock and stroking up. It's slicker by the moment, and he rubs his thumb down into the head of it, just like _he_ likes it. His own cock throbs in his jeans, and he's going to come all over himself at this rate, just watching Kaito get off. _Fine_ , he dazedly thinks, because apparently, today is a learning experience. 

 

It’s time to admit, Kaito thinks hazily, that his idea of what Kouta would be like in bed was wrong as hell. He’d imagined Kouta being immature and selfish as a lover, grabby and demanding, wanting to top right away and not listening to protestations about the proper way to do things.

 

He hadn’t quite been prepared for a Kouta that strokes him perfectly and kisses his neck, and it’s doing him in.

 

“Kouta,” he breathes. There’s always been something of a _thrill_ in using his given name, even in public. His hand fists in Kouta’s hair, holding his head to his neck, wanting _more_ of that mouth on his skin. “I’m--so—”

 

 _Close_ , he would add, except he comes before he can even say it, tense and gasping and messy onto their clothes, all over Kouta’s hand. It’s a dozen times better than any time he’s gotten off by himself, and it was all due to ten quick tugs of his dick. That’s nearly as embarrassing as anything he’d admitted earlier, he thinks, taking a shaking breath. “God.”

 

Kouta's hand is _definitely_ slick and sticky now, and that's way hotter than it has any right to be. Kouta just groans, shoving his face into Kaito's neck, his teeth sinking into the curve of his shoulder. "Just--give me a minute," he almost begs, sliding his shaking, messy hand away to yank open his own pants with enough desperation that he nearly cuts his own fingers on the zipper, damn it. 

 

He's not at all shy about just _grabbing_ handfuls of Kaito's ass and hauling him down so that he can grind up against him. It's kind of shocking how good it feels to just rut up against someone for a minute does, and that's really all it takes--a few hurried, eager wriggles and thrusts against Kaito, and he's lost, his head thrown back against the arm of the couch when he comes, sucking in long, ragged breaths of air. 

 

This feels like way more of a workout than destroying Inves _ever_ has, that's for sure.

 

Kaito wriggles down to sprawl out on top of Kouta, getting his breath back after that delightful display. He swallows, mouth dry, and halfheartedly nuzzles against Kouta’s shoulder. “That was hot.” There are about fifty more things he wants to say, but any of them could shatter this moment that he wants to hang onto for just a little longer.

 

" _You're_ hot." Time to admit that he thinks guys are hot, apparently. Or maybe it's just Kaito. Yeah. Just Kaito, god _damn_. Kouta lets out a whoosh of breath, and flops an arm around the other man, staring with still blurry vision up at the ceiling. 

 

Kaito certainly doesn’t snuggle into that embrace. That’s not cool at all.

 

...he doesn’t exactly _not_ snuggle into it either, however.

 

“Do you…” _Want to stay?_ “need to be home soon?”

 

"My sister thinks I'm gonna be out for awhile, so…nah." Kaito's _shockingly_ cuddly like this. Kouta kind of wonders if he's soft and squishy anywhere else. Definitely not those arms, they're made of steel. He wriggles to get comfortable underneath him all the same, unconcerned about being sticky and plastered in sweat. "Unless you need, ah, some alone time or whatever."

 

“Uh...no. You can...stay. If you want.” How was this easier before? Oh, right, his dick was hard. Stupid Kouta. Kaito surreptitiously mouths a kiss to his shoulder. “You know, my bed is larger than this sofa.” _And your zipper is digging into my balls._

 

"Yeah, okay. You're heavy, you know that? Where do you keep it all, you're all _noodle-y_." Kouta bets it's in his ass.

 

Kaito heaves himself up (somehow harder than after he’s taking an ass-kicking in battle), tucking himself back in his pants before helping Kouta out of the couch. It’s a very soft couch that likes to eat people. “I’m not _noodly_ , I’m just not all stocky like you.” He stalks off for the bedroom, mentally running through whether there’s anything he needs to tidy up—

 

“Wait, let me clean up for a second,” he mutters, dashing ahead and shoving a couple things into drawers, hiding journals and chocolate wrappers and anything else embarrassing he can get his hands on.

 

"I don't care if it's a mess, you know," Kouta calls after him as he's in the process of fastening his pants again. Yeah, screw this, he's taking his shirt off at least. He's soaked in sweat and it's the only logical conclusion. "My room's a lot worse, I bet," he hums, trotting after Kaito. 

 

“No doubt,” Kaito says dryly, hurriedly tugging the sheets and blankets into place. Damn, his mother was right. It _is_ always better to make the bed before leaving in the morning. Innate lessons about how to be a good host and welcome someone to his room conflict with the fact that this is _Kouta_ , they’re familiar even if they’re not exactly friends (though it isn’t as if they’re enemies). Worse still (best?) is the fact that he’s here to do...something. He’s shirtless, at least. Kaito swallows. “I could put on a movie or something,” he mutters, slowly peeling off his coat.

 

Kouta flops back down onto the bed without any hesitation, immediately messing up Kaito's attempts to straighten and fix. "It's kinda weird to imagine someone like you watching movies, you know. I figured that you mostly just sat around and glared at things all day when you weren't busy." 

 

“I’m always busy,” Kaito says, as if that answers the question. With Kouta’s shirt off, Kaito can’t help notice some old wounds, healing into scars. If that thrust had been deeper--if one of those slashes had been a few inches higher…

 

He can’t quite turn away. Slowly, he sits, tracing a healing line down Kouta’s belly. “You need to take better care of yourself. I can’t save you _every_ time you get in trouble.”

 

"I know that." Kouta sighs, his eyes lidding, oddly sort of mesmerized by the way that Kaito's fingers drag along his skin. He's not quite certain of a time that he's ever been around Kaito and they haven't been fighting each other, or something else. He's not sure making out is all that different, when it comes right down to it. "I've got Micchi, too, but I've definitely turned into a better fighter already."

 

Kaito grimaces at the mention of Micchi. “I don’t know why you let him hang around you,” he scoffs, thumb brushing over the curve of Kouta’s muscles, tracing the soft strength there. “He’s not a very good dancer, and he’s definitely not a good fighter.”

 

"Hey, be nice. He's really smart, and he helps out a lot." Kouta reaches out a hand, grabbing hold of Kaito's hand and squeezing it. "If you said nicer things once in awhile, you wouldn't have to deal with everyone being mean to _you_." 

 

Kaito snatches his hand back, scowling. “I don’t care if people are _mean_ to me. You sound so childish when you talk like that. You know we’re dealing with things that are so much bigger than that now.”

 

"Okay, but that doesn't make _you_ \--or any of us--any less important, so stop making it harder on yourself for no reason," Kouta firmly says, pushing himself up onto one elbow. "Maybe then you wouldn't bleed all over the place all the time."

 

On reflex, Kaito’s hand comes up to his lip, his cheek, and his forehead--no, they’re all at least a tiny bit scabbed over by now, even if he can usually taste blood these days. He shrugs, and pushes down on Kouta’s chest, thrilling a little at the idea that Kouta’s head is on _his_ pillow for once. “There are more important things going on than me bleeding, too.”

 

"Well, _I_ care if you're bleeding all the time," Kouta petulantly mutters, even as he reaches up on what feels like reflex to grab at the front of Kaito's shirt and haul him down. "If I have any say in it, it's not going to happen as often." 

 

Damned if that doesn’t send heat rushing to Kaito’s extremities. It’s hard not to remember how big Kouta’s smile had always been, when they’d all just been dancers, before the Inves Games, before Helheim, before there had been people who genuinely wanted both of them dead. “Or,” he murmurs, shifting even now to cover Kouta’s body with his own longer one, “we can just make the most of our downtime.”

 

Kouta sucks in a sharp breath, his fingers curling against Kaito's chest. Well, it's not like his hormones aren't agreeing, and when's the next time they're going to have downtime? "Yeah, okay." 

 

The mark he left on Kaito's neck from before is already pretty dark, and Kouta lurches up to mouth over it again, sucking slowly on that bruised little patch of skin. No _wonder_ Kaito always looks worse for wear--he just bruises really, really easily.

 

Kaito lets out a hiss, but he doesn’t pull away. If anything, he leans down against Kouta’s mouth, hands tangling in soft hair to bring him closer. The nip of those teeth is enough to make him suck in a slow breath, grinding slowly down against Kouta with every bruising suck. 

 

Fortunately, everyone will just think he got beat up again. Kaito isn’t sure he likes being known as such a crap fighter, but it’s better than being known as some kind of whore. He takes every chance to run his fingers over Kouta’s body, wholly cognizant that the idea of a “next time” is entirely contingent on neither of them dying...and that dying seems infinitely more likely at this point.

 

See, he _is_ good at this, even with guys, Kouta thinks with some pride. If he wasn't, he's pretty sure Kaito would've punched him. Instead, he's grabbing at him and wanting his mouth on his skin even more, and Kouta's _into_ that. 

 

"Take your shirt off," he mumbles, scraping his teeth against Kaito's Adam's apple before trailing down to suck right at the base of his neck. His own hands are kind of busy, preoccupied by sliding down over lean hips to grab at that _ass_ again. So sue him, he can't help it.

 

Easier said than done, when they’re lying on top of each other and Kaito has to work at the buttons of both his vest _and_ his button-up. Still, he has plenty of practice by now, and he tosses both of them to the side after a tense struggle. It feels good to be skin to skin, pressed against each other like this, even if a couple of his bandages get in the way. 

 

Kouta’s teeth, though...those are good. “You can keep doing that,” he says, shoving Kouta’s head down to his chest.

 

Kouta grunts, biting too hard at first in protest at being shoved around, but sweet revenge comes in those noises Kaito makes when his teeth sink into a nipple and Kouta draws out that bite with a long, wet suck. 

 

This would be a _lot_ easier if _he_ were the one on top. Kaito is heavy, though--dense, more like--and it does take some effort to get enough leverage to roll them until  Kaito's flat on his back. Kouta doesn't give him a chance to argue about it, because there's another nipple to suck on. A bad idea would be mentioning that girls like this a lot, too, Kouta's sure of that.

 

Kaito would be a lot angrier about Kouta pushing him around if it didn’t make him quite so hard.

 

As it is, the shoving and the biting combine to make everything...hazy, at worst. Fantastic at best. There’s no earthly reason Kouta should be quite so good at this, but Kaito squirms under him, arching up into each bite. “You can...harder,” he breathes, nails dragging up Kouta’s back.

 

Kaito has _sharp_ nails, but considering how the rake of them down his spine makes him groan and arch, that's fine. Kouta wraps his hands around Kaito's waist, holding him _still_ when he sucks and bites, laving at each nipple with his tongue, his own cock rubbing slowly down against Kaito with every eager jump of his pulse. 

 

He pulls back with a wet, sucking pop, and licks his lips, sliding one hand up to gently twist a nipple between his fingertips. "Doesn't it hurt after awhile, though?" Kouta breathlessly asks, somewhat mystified. "I can barely stand it when anyone plays with mine." 

 

Kaito shakes his head, sucking in a few steadying breaths. He brings a hand up to close over Kouta’s, showing him how hard to pinch, how far he can pull, how to twist. “Like that,” he groans, legs splaying apart as his head lolls back. If Kouta keeps this up, he might come again without even getting his cock back out. He’ll just add this to the list of things that Kouta is surprisingly, infuriatingly good at. “Maybe you’re just too sensitive.”

 

"Maybe," Kouta agrees mindlessly, too dry-mouthed to say much more. Kaito shouldn't look _this_ good, but he really, really does, especially when Kouta pulls and pinches on that nipple just right and leaves him writhing. _Damn_. He shifts, reaching his other hand down to squeeze himself through his jeans, because just watching Kaito is all kinds of obscene. This might be a long shot, but--"I know you've never done it before, and that's okay," he quickly prefaces, "but--do you want to--you could lick it, if you wanted--" Kaito _did_ say he thought about his dick a lot, so, logically...

 

Kaito’s face flushes dark at that. Kouta didn’t have to _say_ it.

 

Then again, looking down at Kouta rubbing himself through his jeans is going right to his own cock, and it’s worthless to pretend this isn’t all out of one of his fantasies (thanks to S+ Asshole Sengoku Ryouma). “Then why’d you flip me over?” he complains instead of immediately agreeing. “Lay down and I will.” _Lick it,_ god, is there any more sexual way to say that? At least Kouta hadn’t done what Kaito was halfway afraid he’d do, gesture at his crotch and tell him he looks like he’d give good blowjobs.

 

Not that that isn’t one of his fantasies, too.

 

Kouta's face lights up. He was _pretty sure_ Kaito was just going to hit him for even suggesting it, so this is _fantastic_. "Sorry, sorry--" He hurriedly flops over, already working on unfastening his jeans and wriggling out of them properly this time. His cock is so hard that he can't help it. "I didn't think of it until now." To be fair, 'thinking' and 'sex' usually aren't a match made in heaven.

 

One look at Kouta’s cock, and Kaito decides to take his own pants off before doing this. Otherwise, there’s just going to be a lot more laundry, because he doesn’t entirely trust himself not to come while Kouta is in his mouth.

 

There’s a surge of self-doubt when he sits on the bed, reaching his hand out to close around it. It isn’t so different from his own, either in length or width, but it’s _not his_ , and that makes it a hundred times more alien, makes him wonder whether he can even do this properly. He’s thought about it, sure, and imagined it, watched porn of it, but the difference between that and actually _doing_ it…

 

 _No fear_. Of anyone, he certainly can’t show any fear to Kouta. Besides, who does he possibly have to compare to, some silly girl with a side ponytail from Team Gaim? Please. With that in mind, he lowers his head, sliding his lips over the tip and oh _god_ , it even tastes like orange _here_.

 

As far as Kouta's concerned, _anyone_ that wants to put his mouth on his dick is an expert, and considering that Kaito's mouth is just as warm and wet and slick as any girl's--yeah, he's holding true to that. 

 

It's actually better, because looking down at Kaito just…makes him _harder_. Maybe it's because he never expected Kaito, of all people, to look like he's _enjoying_ something like this so much, but whatever the case, it makes Kouta's breath catch in his throat and a hand slide down, loosely tangling up into Kaito's hair. He tries to be good, he really does, but his hips twitch upward on their own accord all the same, sliding his cock further into that mouth. "S-sorry," he exhales, shutting his eyes briefly. "Been awhile--and you just--you look really good down there." 

 

Kaito gags, pulling off to cough as his eyes water. He blinks rapidly, then glares at Kouta’s stupid sheepish face before going back down. He’s ready for it this time, he’s sure it’s just a case of mind over matter—

 

Until he gags again, this time harder because he tries to push through it. He nearly retches, but pulls back first, frustrated and choking. “How the hell do women do this?” he snarls, squeezing Kouta’s cock with his fingers. “This is impossible!”

 

"Ow, ow--too hard, too hard," Kouta hisses, giving Kaito's hair a solid yank in protest. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, Kaito shouldn't be allowed around such sensitive areas. "You don't have to have it all in your mouth! Just suck on it a little, your hand can do the rest, yelling at it isn't going to fix anything!"

 

Kaito gives him a baleful stare. Yelling _might_ fix it, he just hasn’t yelled enough. 

 

Resentful, he settles back onto his elbows, being more careful this time not to go too far. He sucks on the head, dragging his tongue over and under it, letting his hand work gently over the shaft for a minute before pulling off. “This feels like I’m doing it with training wheels on,” he complains. “Is this any good at all for you?”

 

 _Yeesssss_ is what Kouta _wants_ to say, but after having his dick yelled at and grabbed way too hard, this is such a relief that words don't really want to happen quite yet.

 

"Uh huh," he finally says, flopping back with a ragged exhale. "Listen--it's just like when you're jerking off. Doing the same thing over and over is more important. I don't care if you can never fit it all in your mouth."

 

That makes sense, Kaito supposes. Reluctantly, he settles in, going for a slow stroking motion with his hand and mouthing over the head.

 

That’s...certainly better for him. This way, he’s not worried about choking or throwing up, and he can just enjoy the fact that he’s sucking Kouta off. That brings a muffled moan from his chest, and he finds himself getting more into it, eyes closing as he sucks and licks and strokes. That orange flavor is _really_ disconcerting, but at least it isn’t as awful as he’s been led to believe.

 

 _That's_ better.

 

Way better than girls, actually, because they don't listen and they just keep trying to do weird, fancy things. Unnecessary, that's for sure, especially when having Kaito's mouth all over the head of his cock is sensory overload in the best of ways, and Kouta just wallows down into the mattress with a groan, dragging a hand down and through Kaito's hair again. It takes some serious effort not to arch up into his mouth, but he manages, especially when it means he can just enjoy how _nice_ Kaito's hand feels, too. 

 

"Just…just like that, you're _good_ at this--" Shockingly, _damn_. "If you don't mind the taste, you can lick the underside, too--" 

 

“You just taste like a damn orange,” Kaito mutters. The sound of his own voice is a little surprising, since it doesn’t _sound_ angry. If anything, it sounds husky, eager, and he tries to hide that by listening to what Kouta says, laving the underside of Kouta’s cock with his tongue. Inspired by that success, he seals his mouth over that nice hard cock, mouthing up and down the sides, licking and tasting and trying not to think about the disgusting noises he’s making. It’s hard to be embarrassed when his cock is this hard, anyway.

 

"Really?! Even down th…eeere…oh, _fuck_." 

 

That's not fair. Even if it's not fair, though, Kouta knows he has _great_ ideas now, and they all center around those obscene noises Kaito is making. The next sound that leaves his own throat is a strangled whimper, and god, Kaito's going to kill him, but he can't _help_ tightening his grip in his hair and just letting his cock slide up against those lips, against one smooth cheek where it leaves a sticky, wet streak behind.

 

Yeah, that does it. Kouta barely even gets a chance to warn him before he comes with a ragged, broken noise, and at least it isn't as _much_ this time. Even still, it definitely ends up in Kaito's hair, splattering down his cheek and dripping down his chin, and the sight of that makes his orgasm last that much longer. When did he turn into such a pervert?

 

“Surprised” is definitely a word Kaito could use for this. 

 

He’s got a plan, and it mostly involves punching Kouta out for humiliating him like this, trying to embarrass him by turning him into some kind of AV star prostitute. He looks up, furious, only to have his breath catch when he sees the way Kouta is looking at him.

 

The anger dies in his belly, and he swallows hard. One hand comes up to wipe at his face, wincing in distaste when he feels it in his hair. “You...really liked watching that, didn’t you?” 

 

Kouta is looking at him like he’s something _fantastic_ , and Kaito would be lying if he said he didn’t like that.

 

"Sorry," Kouta blurts out immediately when his breath is back again, because shit, Kaito's going to kill him. It's just--"You look…god, you look really hot down there."

 

 _Things I did not know about myself_ , Kouta hazily thinks as he grabs at Kaito's arm, hauling him up and kissing him roughly, tongue delving past his lips for a taste. No fucking way--he really _does_ taste like oranges. 

 

That, apparently, is a kink Kaito hadn’t known he has. As soon as Kouta’s tongue slips into his mouth, he groans, wrapping his legs around the other boy and kissing back just as hard, unable to stop thinking about the fact that Kouta is _tasting himself_ on Kaito’s lips.

 

The thought of what Kouta’s back is going to look like tomorrow gives him a savage pleasure, and Kaito isn’t shy about raking his hands up and down it, one hand stealing farther down to grab Kouta’s ass and squeeze. Kouta feels amazing in his arms, warm and solid and so very _confident_ in him, and Kaito clings to that with every scrape of his nails.

 

 _God_ , Kaito's hard against him.

 

He also kisses and grabs like it's the end of the world already, and Kouta's not exactly… _adverse_ to the way that feels. His back stings like it's on fire, and he barely has the coordination to get a hand between them and grab at Kaito's cock, but he manages because he _needs to_. 

 

"I've got you," he rasps against Kaito's mouth, biting at his lips, groaning low in his throat when he just keeps _tasting_ himself. Kaito's a mess, flushed and mussed and clinging to him, and that's really, really good. "God, Kaito, even now--" _You look amazing_. 

 

It strikes Kaito all of a sudden that not much has really felt _good_ lately. 

 

This does. This is good with just a hint of pain, and it makes him feel shaken, desperate, wanting to cling to the feeling with all he has. One of his hands fumbles down to close over Kouta’s, stilling him. “Slow.” He tries not to bite, sucking at Kouta’s lip, tasting his tongue as he leans up into the kiss. “Make it last.” 

 

Kouta’s hand is warm and solid on his cock, oddly reassuring and satisfying at the same time, and Kaito arches into it with a sigh, setting a slow, easy rhythm so he can watch Kouta’s face.

 

Kouta nods, his eyes lidded when he gives Kaito's cock a slow squeeze, less urgent, but god, it's hard to go too slow when Kaito looks like that underneath him. 

 

That's fine, though. He has other ideas, too, and it has a lot to do with his other hand sliding up and his thumb teasingly dragging over a nipple. He doesn't pinch hard this time, just enough to tug on it when he kisses the side of Kaito's neck, his own breath unsteady. Guys, apparently, are a lot better at asking for what they want, and that's _nice_. 

 

Pleasure shoots through Kaito down to his curling toes, and he lets out a noise that’s nothing so much as a whimper. His hips twitch up against Kouta’s hand even as he tugs Kouta down, filling his hands with warm, firm skin over fantastic muscles. 

 

He doesn’t even want to think about how he looks right now, not with the way he spreads his legs every time Kouta touches his nipple, how he thrusts up into Kouta’s hand with every kiss to his neck. “Just--perfect,” he breathes, and it is. This is nothing like doing it by himself, nothing even like what he’d imagined it would be like with Kouta, so much better than either.

 

"Yeah?" Thank _god._ He's pretty relieved that Kaito likes this so much, because damn, does he not know what he's doing. Following cues and instinct makes it all work, apparently, and that's good, because he _does_ love the noises Kaito makes when he pinches and twists his nipple, and when he squeezes his cock and rubs his thumb over the very tip of it. "Good," Kouta adds underneath his breath, his teeth gently catching the edge of Kaito's ear. "You deserve something good." 

 

Kaito’s breath catches in his throat, and he arches up, crying out when his body goes tight, hips rutting against Kouta’s hand as he comes harder than he can ever remember coming in his life. He hears the echoes of Kouta’s name on his lips, and can’t even be too embarrassed, not when Kouta is taking care of him like this, stroking him and kissing him and telling him embarrassing things. 

 

Kaito’s thighs fall apart, and he slumps back against the bed, burying his face in Kouta’s shoulder. He tries to think of a snappy retort, but that sounds like an awful lot of work when he could just inhale Kouta’s scent, lying content and satisfied on his own bed.

 

 _I rocked that_ out _,_ Kouta excitedly thinks, and he's pretty sure if Kaito were a cat, he'd be purring. He wallows down on top of him, nuzzling his face into the other man's neck, and…ah, he can't help it. He wipes off most of his hand onto the sheets, but bring his thumb up for a quick lick. Yeah, definitely banana. "That is _so_ weird," he mutters, flopping down entirely.

 

“Sengoku Ryouma needs to be stopped,” Kaito agrees. “Though from what I’ve read, orange is a marked improvement over what that _could_ have tasted like. I’m not complaining. Not when you seem to like putting it in my…” Nope, he’d thought he was over the embarrassment, but it turns out that’s still a little much.

 

"…I dunno, I don't like him or anything, but I think this was a pretty good idea of his."

 

“Yeah,” Kaito admits, annoyed. Then he pauses, and asks, trying to make it sound offhand, “If you ever want to do this again, I’ll lend you the mango one first.”

 

"Huh? Oh." Kouta slowly grins. "Is that your favorite flavor or something? Damn, too bad there's not a blueberry one."

 

“There’s lots to choose from, don’t get greedy.”

 

"I'm just saying, I like blueberries."

 

“ _I’m_ just saying, you’re an idiot.”

 

"Uh huh." Kouta doesn't bat an eye, and instead just flattens himself down more thoroughly on top of him. "An idiot that you _like_." 

 

“Gross.” Kaito thumps Kouta’s back, well aware that he doesn’t sound terribly threatening. “Get off me, asshole, I don’t like you at all!”

 

"No way, you're comfortable. Ow, ow, don't hit me there, you scratched me up a _lot_."

 

“You’re the biter!” Not that he’s complaining--well, he _is_ , but only because Kouta is provoking him. He doesn’t thump him again, though, and his hand just rests on Kouta’s back, slowly rubbing up and down. “Does it really hurt?”

 

"Heh, nah. But it's really funny to watch you react like that." Kouta grins, propping his chin up on Kaito's chest to peer up at him. "You're a lot nicer than anyone thinks you are." 

 

Kaito makes a face at him. “I’m not. Don’t trust me, it’ll only get you killed.” He huffs out a breath, and darts forward to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “But I won’t betray you. Obviously.”

 

Kouta's smile softens, and he nods, unconcerned when he leans up to lightly kiss Kaito back. "I know that. You don't even have to tell me." 

 

_But it's still good to hear._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation by request. They literally can't have sex without punching one another in the face; that's it, that's the plot.

For a minute, Kaito thinks he’s fourteen again and staying in his grandmother’s house. It’s the only place he’s lived where he’s shared a bed, sharing with his two cousins his grandmother had raised since Kaito’s aunt had moved to another city for work. When he wakes up warm and with an arm thrown over his chest, the only thing he can register is that he’s back there, and better get into the bathroom first before his cousins use up all the hot water.

 

He tries to sit up, only to realize that the arm over his chest is a hell of a long heavier and stronger than his cousin’s ever was. Kaito blinks bleary eyes, and suddenly it all comes rushing back with the slight scent of oranges.

 

He’d--oh, god. Sengoku Ryouma is a _dead_ man, first of all. Second of all…

 

Well. Kouta isn’t quite awake yet. It can’t hurt what little reputation he has left _too_ much to snuggle a little closer, burrowing his head into the other man’s shoulder...or let a hand trail down, over the muscles that baggy, shapeless clothing tries so hard to hide. God, Kouta has a nice body, though you’d never know it from the way he goes around looking like a hobo.

 

When Kouta sleeps, he does tend to take up most of the bed. 

 

To be fair, he's not all that used to sleeping _with_ someone. Having his own room might be something of a luxury, but he makes full of use of it all the same, and right now, he's going to do the same when he's so warm and comfortable. 

 

Kouta shifts and mumbles in his sleep, stuffing his face down into Kaito's now thoroughly mussed hair. Going to bed smelling nice things is always a plus, and being able to squeeze Kaito like he's one long, solid body pillow is definitely something even better. 

 

It’s not the most comfortable position in the world, the way Kouta is manhandling him, but Kaito could be more unhappy about it. As it is, he sort of subsides grumpily, nuzzling into Kouta’s chest and letting himself be dragged close, until…

 

Ah. While Kaito had stopped suffering from morning wood around the age of eighteen, apparently Kouta hasn’t, at least not this morning. _What the hell. Might as well get one more spin out of it before he goes._

 

There’s no real question in his mind that Kouta will go. If he’s lucky, this will be something the two of them can remember, something they can take strength from in the hard times ahead.

 

And if he’s not lucky, well, at least he’ll get to remember how Kouta had felt in his mouth. There are probably worse things he could be thinking of while he’s dying. He lets the back of his hand brush over Kouta’s erection, curling his fingers around it and giving a slow, gentle tug from base to tip.

 

 _That's_ the start of a nice dream.

 

Kouta's fingers splay against Kaito's back, kneading down into the curve of his spine as he arches forward, breathing out a slow sigh. He was already mostly hard, but that touch, something to rub against--yeah, that does it all the way. He wriggles forward, his breath hot against Kaito's hair as he slowly grinds forward, dreams not quite connecting with reality just yet. It feels good, and that's the important thing. 

 

Something about this--Kouta’s soft panting against his hair, the urgent, unconscious motions, the fact that there are no words, just a quiet sensuality--is even lewder than yesterday. Kaito’s mouth is dry when he kisses along Kouta’s chest, shifting forward to stroke him better. Nothing fancy. He’s not trying to impress, just doing what he likes on himself when he really wants to make it good. There’s no shame this morning, no nervousness, just Kouta grabbing mindlessly at him and the hard flesh in his hand telling him he’s doing a good job.

 

Kouta's had a lot of wet dreams in his lifetime, but this is a bit of a step above.

 

Usually, it just kind of happens, and that's the end of it. This…god, this is pretty deliberate, isn't it? Like someone's helping him along, making it even better, and that's great and all, but who…

 

It's about then that he starts to slowly wake up, sort of dazedly and with a lot of slow-motion fumbling. His cock aches, and shit, if he somehow makes this all stop, he's going to be pretty upset, especially when he's got a warm body pressed up against him that smells good and feels good and--oh, yeah, that's definitely Kaito.

 

The previous night comes spiraling back to him, and that just makes his cock harder. Well then. "Kaito," he breathes, voice low and rough from sleep, "you have the _best_ hands."

 

That voice sends a slow aching shiver through Kaito, and he sucks in a breath, nuzzling his face against Kouta’s chest as he pulls a little faster, now that he knows Kouta is really awake. “Shh,” he murmurs, toes curling at the sensuous warmth, the dragging touch of Kouta’s hands, the feel of him pulsing hard and hot against his palm. “Just enjoy it, okay? Let me.”

 

It's not like Kouta can argue with that. Kaito's hands just feel _so_ good--surprisingly soft, even though he _never_ would have expected that, and god, he knows how to stroke a cock. 

 

Kouta's hands curl and knead into Kaito's back when he rolls his hips forward, grinding slowly against those squeezing fingers, against the smoothness of his palm. It feels _really_ good to wake up to this, and it's not like he could do anything _but_ enjoy it to the fullest.

 

"Just--" Fuck, he really had meant to last longer, but Kaito's good at this, he's still kind of half-asleep, and with everything warm and fuzzy and really, really making him feel good, there's nothing that can stop him from coming until his toes curl. Kouta's breath is ragged as he spills, dripping over Kaito's hand, his own fingers biting into the muscles of Kaito's back a little. "Just…like that, god, that's perfect." 

 

God, this is good. This is enough to make Kaito feel that maybe, all the stress and annoyance and humiliation of yesterday was worth it. He hadn’t even gotten to properly appreciate all of this yesterday, as he was too busy getting off himself. Now he drinks it in, the little motions, the clingy desperation, the soft noises Kouta makes in the back of his throat…

 

Embarrassing, but he’s not exactly rescinding the opinion that Kazuraba Kouta is a man worth dying for. 

 

Instead of saying that, Kaito gently bites one of Kouta’s shoulders, wriggling back a little as he wipes his hand on the bedsheet. “You...sleep well?” he asks lamely, not quite knowing what to say. Is there an accepted script? Probably.

 

Kouta just groans for a minute, letting his head thunk down onto the nearest pillow. He feels all glazed over and shivery, and it's only now that he really thinks he's starting to wake up. He wonders if maybe he actually did dream about that hand job…but nope, he just watched Kaito wipe his hand off. Cool. 

 

"Yeah." He tightens his arm, refusing to let Kaito wiggle too far away from him. He's warm, and really kind of fun to hug and squeeze. "Your bed's better than mine, what's up with that?" 

 

“A good bed is one of the best investments you can make,” Kaito recites, reluctantly (not really) allowing himself to be pulled close against Kouta’s chest. Yes, fine, it’s broad and warm and _very_ nice, even if it does put him at a strange angle given their respective heights. “I bought it when Baron started winning prize money. What did you do with yours?”

 

"Gave it to my sister." Or at least, he _tried_ to. Kouta huffs. "You sound like an old man when you say things like that, you know." 

 

Kaito thumps him in the shoulder, rolling onto his back. “What’s so old about wanting to be comfortable? I don’t spend much time here.”

 

"That's obvious. You're always grumpy, you should sleep more." 

 

“Do you make everyone else tired, or is it just me?” Kaito snaps, without any real malice behind the words. It’s hard to be actually angry when he can still feel Kouta’s pulse beating steadily against his own chest.

 

"Eh? I think it might just be you. I've been told that I brighten a lot of people's days." Kouta rolls over on top of him, grinning as he props his chin onto folded arms. "I'm _pretty_ sure that you said I made you happy, too, so you can't hide from it anymore." 

 

“You’re too heavy for that,” Kaito grunts, feeling the air leave his lungs. That stupid grin on Kouta’s face just makes him feel like a grumpy old man, and it’s still kind of early for that. He very reluctantly allows his expression to soften, just when he looks up at Kouta. “You look way too pleased with yourself.”

 

"I usually am! Also, you're cute when you make that face." It's a little weird to sit around and think about guys being this cute, but maybe it's just Kaito. Kouta's fine with that. He lurches up, his face burying into Kaito's neck. "I knew it, you smell really good. I think that's what made me so hard…" 

 

Kaito’s breath catches in his chest. Slowly, his hands work up Kouta’s back and down to squeeze his ass, then up again, just enjoying the feel of his skin. “You too,” he admits. “The smell, I mean. It’s...good. How are you so warm? I’d never have to turn on the heat if you were here.”

 

"You're just too cold." Kouta shivers, slowly shifting to better straddle the other boy's hips. The height difference is annoying to constantly adjust for, but he'll make do. "I don't mind being a furnace if it gets really cold on some nights, though," he offers with a laugh. "I mean--assuming you aren't gonna get sick of me hanging out with you." That _better_ be what all of this means--more privileges to actually see Kaito.

 

 _We’re probably going to die before I get sick of you,_ Kaito almost says, but then Kouta is straddling his hips, and his cock aches, hard against Kouta’s thigh. “You can keep me warm whenever you want,” he groans, against his better judgment. He grinds up against that firm heat, eyes lidding slightly at the feeling of Kouta’s inner thigh against his cock, something he’s wanted for...well. That doesn’t matter.

 

Yeah, okay. He's definitely scored some points, then. 

 

His own cock is already half-hard, and feeling Kaito arch up against him like that is enough to make Kouta groan, wriggling down against it. That feels _way_ better than it should, and it helps that Kaito's neck is also right there for him to kiss and bite, all over the marks he had just left the night before. 

 

Kaito writhes slowly under Kouta’s touch, under his mouth, his breath uneven and ragged as he arches up. Having Kouta in this position is intoxicating, and he can’t help but wonder what kind of faces he’d make… 

 

“What would you do,” he breathes, hands squeezing Kouta’s ass hard enough to leave imprints, “if I put it in?” He _wants_ to, and Kouta looks so good like this that it’s hard not to think about it.

 

Probably the weirdest thing is that doesn't make him go soft. It's sort of a weird hard-on now, though, and Kouta draws back a little, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth. "Is this like…a case of who asks first gets to go first? 'Cuz I was definitely going to ask you if I could put it in you. I think you'd look a lot better." 

 

“I’m pretty sure it’s not a matter of who looks better, idiot!” Not that he knows much more than Kouta when it comes to this, except what he’s seen online late at night. Then again, he remembers the first time he’d tried putting something inside himself, and how awkward and uncomfortable that had been, and sighs. “It’ll probably be easier if you do it first,” he grumbles. At least Kouta had said _first_ , which means he isn’t entirely opposed to the idea of switching off later on. If he’d answered in pretty much any other way, Kaito had been ready for a fight.

 

"It has a lot to do with it, I think. Like--look, it's not a girly thing or anything, I just think that you're prettier and would look prettier if I was…you know." He's probably going about this all wrong, but it's too late now--and it's not like he's _wrong_. Kaito's pretty, so sue him. Kouta sits up a bit, shrugging, even though his hand snakes down to his own cock, absently stroking. "If you hate it, we don't have to do it that way again, but…"

 

Kaito’s eyes track down to Kouta’s cock, watching those strong fingers slowly stroking himself, already hard again so soon after that handjob. Even if they’re the same age, Kaito can’t help but feel that Kouta is younger than him. He certainly _acts_ more immature. 

 

He huffs out a breath, and nods once. “Fine. Just because I bet you’d screw it up if we did it the other way. I’ll show you how it’s done.” Yeah. Not because he wants it, or anything. Not because he’s in any way more _suited_ for it, what a joke.

 

Kouta tries not to laugh, and fails. "Sorry," he immediately says, grinning as he arches up to mouth a kiss to Kaito's neck again. "Didn't you say you were a virgin? How are _you_ supposed to know how to do it any better?"  _He's_ at least put it in girls before.

 

Kaito glares, and flips them over, pinning Kouta down on his back. “I probably know a lot more about doing it with guys than you do,” he says firmly, arranging his legs so his thighs are spread on either side of Kouta’s hips, knees resting on the bed. “There’s condoms in the table next to—” 

 

Abruptly, Kaito remembers what _else_ is in the table he’s gesturing to, and almost hurts himself lunging forward. “It’s fine, I’ve got it!”

 

"Calm _down_ , I can--" Kaito's arm kind of whacks him across the face in his hurry, and well, it's not the first time that he's been given a nosebleed by the other guy. First time when he's trying to have sex for sure, though. Kouta just groans and flops backward, scowling, wiping at his nose and twisting around to get a good look about what Kaito's so _frantic_ about all of a sudden.

 

Huh.

 

"…Maybe you _do_ know more about doing it with guys." That dildo might be bigger than his own dick, what _even_. "Does this really make you count as a virgin after all?" 

 

God. This is _mortifying_. Kaito grabs a wad of tissues from the table and throws them in Kouta’s face, cheeks burning as he turns away. “I would never have told you that! Don’t bring up the fact that you drugged me or I’ll _really_ break your nose!”

 

"I've brought it up like five times now and you weren't that upset before! Also, like, two minutes ago, you acted like you had forgotten about it!" Kouta gingerly blows his nose into the tissues, wincing when they come away streaked red. "Man, it really is good that I'm putting it in you, there's no telling what you'd do to me if you were on top."

 

Kaito glares, and leans over to grab the lube and the condoms that Kouta had, of course, neglected to pull out. “More like you’re _lucky_ you’re putting it in me,” he scoffs, even as he takes a tissue and gently dabs at Kouta’s nose, even if the asshole deserves it. “You’d probably cry if I did it to you. Mine’s bigger.” Childish, he knows, but Kouta brings that out in him sometimes.

 

Kouta stares up at him, horrified, and his bloody sniffling isn't helpful. "I wouldn't _cry_. Also, don't be dumb, I'm _proportional._ You're just a noodle." 

 

Kaito frowns, looking down and palming himself. “It’s _not_ a noodle!” Ugh, why is he still _here_? He doesn’t _like_ Kouta anyway, not his stupid banged up face, not his warm strong hands, not that silly childish conviction in things being good and right in the world…

 

He sighs, and brushes his hair out of his face. “Sorry I hit you. I didn’t mean to.” Awkward, when he’s still straddling Kouta, feeling him get a little softer minute by minute.

 

"I didn't say _it_ was a noodle, I said _you_ were a noodle," Kouta grumbles, though as per usual, there's very little vitriol behind the words. Kaito's hands are cool and soft, and he flops back, his own fingers dragging down the other man's lean sides, brushing down his ribs before settling to his hips. "This is kind of a dumb time to be fighting, isn't it?" he says wryly. "I just want to enjoy spending time with you. If you'd really rather put it in me, I don't mind or anything." 

 

Kaito huffs out a breath, made much easier when Kouta’s hands are so nice, so firm and gentle. “It’s fine,” he mutters, ducking his head as he slicks up the fingers of one hand. “Just...don’t talk too much about it.” 

 

He reaches his hand back, eyes shutting briefly as he works a couple fingers into his own ass. He means to be businesslike about it, but his lips part a little, and his next breath is a shuddering one. He can only imagine how much Kouta’s going to make fun of him for this.

 

If he'd been distracted and less aroused by having a nosebleed, this definitely fixes it. 

 

It's the _faces_ that Kaito makes more than anything. Just watching his breath hitch, his cheeks flush, his eyes sort of lid and go dark--yeah, that's good. Kouta sinks back into the mattress with a slow, unsteady exhale, his fingers digging into those lean hips a little harder, and he _does_ wish he could see what Kaito's hand was doing even more. "I'm glad you know what you're doing," he breathlessly admits. "Because with the faces you're making…I don't even know if I'd be able to last to put it in you." 

 

Kaito groans, sliding his fingers free with a last twist. He’s a little less steady on his knees now, just from the thought of what they’re about to do, of how Kouta’s going to feel inside of him. “You’d better last,” he says, arching back so Kouta’s cock trails up the slick cleft of his ass. He fumbles for the condom, slippery fingers making it almost impossible to open it, and lets it fall onto Kouta’s chest. When he uses them himself, he always puts it on the dildo _before_ he starts with the lube, but...well. He’s a little distracted. “You put that on, I’m sick of waiting.”

 

Kouta nods eagerly, his own fingers shaking a little when he pushes himself up, grabbing at the condom and tearing it open. "I'll last, I swear," he mumbles distractedly, his breath escaping as a hiss when he finally rolls it down over his cock. Even that is too much stimulation, especially when his hips twitch up on their own accord, sliding his cock against the cleft of Kaito's ass. "I'd ask if you need help, but--" He licks his lips. "I want to watch you put it in." 

 

God. Kaito’s never done it in this position before (never done it at all, but he’s never even done it with a toy in this position). He reaches back, grabbing Kouta’s cock, licking his lips when it twitches in his hand. He raises up on his knees, moving his hips around to position himself, then scooting his thighs apart wider, moving forward, then a little backward, trying to figure out what the right angle is before the head catches on his hole and he hisses. “Just...try not to move for a minute,” he pants, and braces his other hand on Kouta’s chest, fingers trembling as he lowers himself down onto that thick cock spreading him slowly, agonizingly, deliciously open.

 

It really does take some _effort_ not to just lose himself. 

 

First of all, it's been awhile. Saving the world sort of--makes sex not a priority. Second of all, Kaito is _tight_ , a slick, hot vice around his cock, and Kouta pants out a hot, ragged breath, his head flopping back onto a pillow as he tries, desperately, to stay still, to not just lose himself when his cock throbs and it feels like some kind of sweet torture to _wait_ for more. 

 

"Pretty sure…I'm going to die," he rasps out, his fingers leaving bruises on Kaito's hips, squeezing out of desperation, needing to channel it to _somewhere_ when his toes are curling and he's about to just roll them over and fuck Kaito into the mattress. "K-…Kaito--you feel-- _way_ too good." 

 

Kaito can’t think. He can’t even _breathe_ , not when this is a hundred times better than it’s ever been when he was alone. It’s better, the hands on his hips are better, the almost-panicked voice praising him is better, the fat hard cock up his ass is _so_ much better. His thighs strain and quiver, and he slumps forward, bracing both hands on Kouta’s chest as he sinks down most of the way with a ragged sigh. “Fuck,” he swears, wiping sweat-damp hair out of his face. He’s stuffed uncomfortably full, enough to make him clench and cramp, and all his ideas for a snappy retort fly out the window with what’s left of his sanity.

 

He swallows hard, somehow dredging up the energy to raise up, and lower himself down, mouth falling open with a long whine when Kouta’s cock hits him so well, spreading him wide in some fantastic places he doesn’t usually reach. “Kouta,” he breathes, and the name has never tasted so good on his lips.

 

If that isn't a cue enough that he can fucking _move_ already, then Kouta doesn't know what is. He groans, lurches up onto his elbows, needing the leverage when Kaito wriggles down on his cock like he _loves it_. It's those faces again, the way he doesn't look anything like angry, upset, _stressed_ Kaito, but instead just drop dead gorgeous and like he's going to die--just like Kouta is--if he doesn't have more. 

 

"Perfect," he mumbles incoherently, surging up to get his mouth on Kaito's shoulders, on his neck, up to his ear where he can bite, all with his hips grinding up into that hot, slick, _perfect_ ass. He can feel Kaito twitch and clench around him, and that just makes Kouta grab harder at him, experimentally tugging him down into the next upward roll of his hips. "H…how's that? Good? God, you _feel_ good." 

 

Kaito can’t be blamed for the fact that he sort of collapses a bit, letting Kouta shove him and grab him and _move_ him. The help is more than welcomed when he’s rocking like this, urgent and needy and loving the feel of it all with every thrust of Kouta up inside him. “Y-you’re the one who’s done this before,” he accuses breathlessly, hands digging into Kouta’s chest when he writhes, trying to get more, trying to take it all. “Harder, do me harder.”

 

 _Not with a_ guy _,_ Kouta wants to point out, but it's not _that_ different. Just--find a rhythm, keep it up, listen to all those _really_ nice noises that Kaito keeps making--

 

"Arch your back a bit more--yeah, like that--" Kouta gets a solid handful of Kaito's ass, squeezing hard, groaning when that just makes him feel even _tighter_ around him and his eyes start to cross. It's hot enough inside him that he's going to go insane, and he takes Kaito's urging at face value, dragging him down into a thrust that's hard enough to make their skin slap together. "Like that?" he presses, his mouth hot against Kaito's collarbone, teeth scraping before he sucks. "You can take it, right?" 

 

Kaito nods frantically, even if he’s not sure he really can. Nothing sounds better than more of Kouta in him, Kouta fucking him hard, Kouta’s hands yanking him down onto that perfect cock.

 

Kouta _biting_ is almost as good, and Kaito throws his head back and moans, squirming down with every hard thrust. “Yeah, j-just like that,” he groans, leaning forward and grabbing at Kouta’s hair, shoving his face down into his neck, glad for once that Kouta and he don’t quite line up, since it makes it so much easier for the other man to bite his neck. He _squeezes_ , and that sends a rippling shudder all through him, and he rubs his leaking cock against Kouta’s belly mindlessly.

 

Kouta hasn't done this a _lot_ before, but he's pretty sure this is some of the _best_ sex he's had.

 

If last night was good, this is the best. It has everything to do with the way Kaito rides him like he needs it, no matter how hard he fucks up into him. He's really not being gentle now--his fingers are going to leave bruises on Kaito's ass, on his hips, all because he's holding tight when he pulls the other man down onto his cock, his heels digging into the bed to thrust up harder. 

 

Kouta's also pretty sure nothing is more erotic than the way Kaito grabs and yanks on his hair, keeping his mouth in that long, pretty neck of his. Getting his teeth into that skin again makes his cock ache, and Kouta bites hard, sucking until he leaves a bruise, and it makes him twitch and leak inside of the condom to know that he's leaving even _more_ marks for people to speculate about later. 

 

Kouta is using his body, fucking him past comprehension, and Kaito can’t get enough. His whole body is beyond overstimulated, and his mouth is constantly open as he ruts down onto that perfect steady fullness over and over again. Kouta, apparently, is really good at sex, which is good to fucking know.

 

The only shame, Kaito thinks fuzzily as he writhes on that thick cock, is that Sengoku Ryouma hadn’t dosed him sooner. He could have been enjoying sex like this for years. 

 

He doesn’t dare ask for _harder_ , because Kouta will give it to him, and he’s not actually sure he can take it. His body already feels shaky and loose, like too much more will make him fall apart like a wax figure. He opens his mouth to tell Kouta to be _gentle_ \--only to lose his voice in a hoarse scream when it hits him just right, sending him shaking and spasming over the edge, coming all over Kouta’s belly as he thrashes.

 

Kouta's just glad that he has the sense to watch Kaito's face when he comes, because _that's_ an image that's going to stick with him for awhile-- _especially_ when he's alone and…oh, god, he's done for. 

 

"Fuck," Kouta whimpers into the other man's neck, scratching and pulling at him, his hands raking down Kaito's thighs when he surges up and fucks into him. His cock throbs with every spasming twitch of Kaito around him, and it's enough to make his eyes cross. He just feels too _good_ \--ridiculously tight and wriggly and everything's suddenly so hot that he can't think straight when he finally comes.

 

Kaito's shoulder is good to bite into when he does, and Kouta might taste blood because of it. His groans and hoarse, raspy shout is lost, and every shiver and twitch that slides down his spine is intent on making him turn to boneless goo. 

 

If _this_ is what being with guys is like, why hadn't he done it a lot sooner?

 

Kaito pants, head pressed to Kouta’s chest as he slowly drags himself out of the haze of his orgasm. He grimaces slightly when he has to wriggle off that softening cock, and he makes one futile grab back at the condom before giving up and collapsing on Kouta’s chest. “ _You_ do it,” he slurs, cheek pressed against Kouta’s shoulder. “Nn. You should have told me you were so good at that.”

 

"Didn't really know I was," Kouta admits with a very, _very_ out of breath laugh. He squirms to reach a hand down, his breath hitching when his fingers deftly grab at the condom and pull it free. Damn, what a mess. When was the last time he came this much, anyway? He gingerly tosses the condom aside before grabbing at Kaito again, and smothering a few of the bruises on his neck and shoulders with slow, wet kisses. " _You're_ really good. If it wasn't for that truth stuff…I'd think you were lying about it being your first time." 

 

Unseen by Kouta, Kaito’s mouth curls in a slow, satisfied smile. “So...it’s not always like that? With girls?” _Of course I’m better than them._

 

"I've _never_ had sex like that with a girl. Like…not even close." Still blissful, Kouta flops backwards, and slings both arms tightly around Kaito. "You're _great_." 

 

“Maybe you’re just like, really gay.”

 

"No way! I think girls are cute. Maybe I just like sex with guys more, that's normal." 

 

“…Sure.” Good enough. He can give Kouta that. “As long as you like it with me best.” Ugh, gay. Not that he cares, but...hmph.

 

"No competition," Kouta cheerfully says, rolling them with one final surge of effort to effectively plaster himself all over Kaito's body. "You were perfect." 

 

Kouta is entirely too cute. Kaito hates that, and simply sags down to the bed, rubbing up Kouta’s back...in protest, surely. “You too,” he says softly. He still feels just a bit too good to feel like his usual self. “Better than I thought.”


End file.
